


Rebellion

by Natem8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natem8/pseuds/Natem8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius disapproves of Harry being anywhere near 'friendly' with Severus Snape, and Harry doesn't take too kindly to his notions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a few little things I changed... Like Voldemort being defeated when Harry is much older and has a job than in canon, along with other things.

_It was common knowledge that Sirius Black did not like Severus Snape. Even more so the other way around. Bitter, unconcealed loathing was a common theme between the two. Though, another common theme was a liking for Harry Potter. Sirius in a parental sort of way, and Severus in... other ways. Since the War, Severus had stopped his ceaseless bullying of the boy and had begun putting him in a better light._

_This could be for several reasons, one being that Potter was now the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and Severus was forced to respect him at a professional level. Another being that, during his recovery at St. Mungo's from Nagini's bite, he was visited near daily by Potter, the latter of the two bringing him get well gifts and giving him company during his otherwise lonely stay. That relentless subjection to the boys presence had stirred... feelings in the Potion's Professor, ones he wasn't too keen to admit._

_And due to their entirely professional relationship, which included Potter inviting Severus over to his home at Grimmauld Place, the place where Sirius lived as well. And, although as strange as this may seem, the boy's godfather didn't take too kindly to this and had begun a sort of war between himself and the Professor. Thus leading to the current predicament of Potter being very annoyed with his godfather at his cruel attitude toward Severus, and, the infamous Boy Who Lived, entering his very delayed rebellious phase._

~

The chatter in the Great Hall as another year of Hogwarts began was a welcome sound for most teachers' ears. They'd certainly be looking forward to spending time educating students in the ways of the Wizarding world and with their fellow coworkers. 

One teacher, however, was not so keen. 

Severus Snape sat, looking as broody and bat-like as ever. Though the only changes in his appearance would be the two large scars on the right side of his neck, barely visible from his robes, and the softening of his cruel, bitter demeanor. This being that he was no longer required to be an angry person and loathe every living thing that crossed his path, and that he was so often lost in thought that his face wasn't tightly scrunched in a disapproving expression at all times.

Harry Potter, however, was ecstatic. He continually ran his fingers through his, now extremely messy, dark hair and bounced his leg under the table. His little erratic movements caused Severus to break his train of thought and mutter something menacing to make him stop. Harry now settled for tightening and releasing his clenched hands, positively beaming out at the students. This would be his second year at Hogwarts as a teacher, and he loved the students he taught as much as they loved him.  
After Dumbledore's usual speech to the students, they were allowed to eat and chat. Harry dug into the plentiful food that was on his plate and directed his attention to the teacher beside him. 

 

"So, Severus, feeling better, I hope?" He asked, a pleasant smile on his face. 

Severus turned to Harry, a look of resign yet also slight annoyance on his face. "I don't know why you insist to keep asking me about my physical well-being, seeing as though you oversaw every single thing that's happened to me during my recovery and have not left me alone since." His tone was the same snarky one as Harry was used to, yet he was able to hear the bit of teasing in his voice. 

"Just want to make sure you're doing fine, that's all." Said Harry, propping his chin on his hand as he looked, near _gazed_ , into Severus's dark eyes. 

"I'm well. Absolutely spiffing." He replied in deep monotone, putting a forkful of something he didn't even recall placing on his plate into his mouth. This was seemingly the end of this particular conversation, as he directed his attention to his food and only had a slight twitch to the corner of his mouth at Potter's grin in acknowledgement. When the man turned to talk with another of the teachers, Severus took this opportunity to discreetly look over him. Though even with the robes on the Defense Professor's body concealing most of his shapely form, he was still able to admire the Quidditch toned legs and the happy expression on his face. 

Potter's face was more interesting to him at the moment, so Severus turned his attention to that. Messy dark hair falling over his forehead, the lightning-bolt scar still there for the world to see, bright green eyes resembling his mother's, but still uniquely his, cheeks slightly pink from either the residual chill from coming inside, or mere excitement. And rosy lips that were so expressive along with the rest of his face. Lips that made Severus want to kiss the living- 

Where had that come from? Potter was a fellow colleague and nothing more. His feelings toward this mere _boy_ were the same as they were toward anyone else he worked with, albeit a little more fond and familiar from their time spent together at St. Mungo's. 

_Then again,_ He thought, _Potter's no boy now, is he?_ He let his eyes wander over his body again. He was turning into quite the man, wasn't he? Severus dwelled on this until another thought popped into his head. 

"Potter," He paused, "Professor Potter, how's your ever-adoring godfather? Still skulking around Grimmauld, or does he have something to put his time to use with?" He asked with clear venom in his tone. He only asked about that infernal man to wonder if he would be gone at times, and hopefully Potter would drag him over there when he was elsewhere, so Severus wouldn't have to endure any contact with him. 

Harry turned back to Severus, though he hadn't really turned away in the first place. "He's well. And you can call me Harry, you know, Severus." He added with a smile that one could consider flirty if you were not Snape. "No job yet. Why the sudden interest? Want to know so he wont be there to screech like a Harpy every time I invite you over?" His tone showed clear annoyance at the thought. Sirius had guessed Harry's growing crush on the Potion's Professor, and was fighting tooth and nail to keep Harry away from him and for him to stop inviting him to the house when Harry " _"Knows how I feel about pitiful Professor Snivellus."_

Severus waved a hand. "Mere curiosity." He said simply, although from the tone of his voice it was clear this was not the case. Harry tried not to think about it too hard. Though his efforts were wasted. "Don't worry, I'm very good at coming up with... diversions to get him away. If you need a while to speak with me about "educational curriculums" at the house." His tone was once again flirty, and Severus's breath may have ceased for a very brief period. 

Thankfully, or perhaps regrettably, Dumbledore once again raised and hushed the room. He concluded the feast in the usual manner and sent the students off to their respective dorms. The teachers cleared the room as well, and in a chipper manner, Harry followed Severus as he set off to his quarters, despite Harry's own being nowhere near the same area. 

"So," He began, "care to talk education in yours or my room?" He asked innocently, as if he wasn't very forwardly asking for intimate contact in a poorly disguised way. 

Severus's eyes opened wide and he whipped his head to look at Harry, whose grinning face and startlingly green eyes captivated him for a moment. His mouth opened in surprise, but he swiftly hid this look with a usual scowl. "What makes you think I'd like to spend my valuable time snogging against a bookshelf with a man nearly half my age, rather than preparing riveting lesson plans?" He asked with a cocked head and a raised brow. His tone conveyed boredom, although his mind was reeling with images of doing just that and more with this attractive young Professor. 

Harry laughed, having seen the shocked expression and finding it incredibly amusing that such an expressionate face could be made by the grouchy man. He apparently saw through his boredom, as he was not dissuaded in any way. "Well, it's what I'd rather be doing, for sure." He said with a cheeky grin that seemed to be meant only for Severus's torment. "I think I'd like to get all marked up, let everyone know that I'm spoken for.." His tone was lower, less chipper and more for the use of seduction. Although, from all that Harry had spilled to him, he had never once seduced another person in his life. 

Severus shivered slightly, his resolution faltering. Thoughts and responses flashed in his mind before he sighed, his gut clenching. "Potter, is this a ruse to spite your godfather? Make me, his most hated, to leave hickeys all over your body so he can see?" He asked, hoping his face showed nothing of what he felt. Which was arousal and hope that Harry was only saying this because of genuine interest. 

Harry stopped, running a hand through his hair, furthering mussing it up. "I was... I thought you'd only agree if it was for spite." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. They were very close to Snape's quarters, the room being but a few steps away. He looked guilty, and perhaps even disgusted with himself. "I, ah... might like you. A little bit. If you couldn't guess. And I thought that maybe, if it was for a mutual anger, you'd... say yes?" He seemed to be making a statement, though his voice had an air of question. 

Severus's heart soared, although he showed nothing but a blank expression. "Well, perhaps we can come to a mutual agreement that would satisfy both of those requests." He said, a very faint smirk on his face. "Although, I don't simply hop into bed with the first person who asks, Potter." He used his last name in a teasing way, and Harry seemed to pick up on it, if the grin on his own face was anything to go by. Severus glanced around, being sure that there was no one in the vicinity before he spoke again, his voice low and silky. "If you wish for me to grant you the honor of earning to be privy to my, if I might say, excellent lovemaking skills, you'll have to earn it." He said, leaning tantalizingly close to Harry, who was blushing down to his neck. He hadn't expected this, but was entirely excited by it. He took a shaky breath and near whispered back, "Well, I'd better get to be _privy_ by Christmas, because we're going to Grimmauld then." He said with confidence, although he wasn't entirely feeling it. He leaned in slightly closer. 

When Harry leaned in more, he pulled his head away, as much as it killed him inside. Severus placed a finger on the slightly put-off teacher's lips. "Now, now, didn't I say you had to earn it?" He asked, removing his finger so that Harry might speak. And speak he did, in a tone that might insinuate that he was _begging._

"Come on, Severus! What do you think I was doing when I spent all my time with you in St. Mungo's? I was showing you I cared! A lot!" He sputtered indignantly, his voice rising slightly. "I think that deserve's at least a-" He was cut off by Severus's lips on his and hands around his waist, pulling him close to the lanky frame. His last word was muffled a little and then replaced with a soft moan. Severus pulled away and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him into the quarters in which he lived. And Harry hadn't any time to take in his surroundings before he was pushed against the nearest surface, which happened to be the wall, and had another mouth pushed against his own. 

Severus kept them pressed close together, their groins rubbing, making them both pant. He had his arms around the boys waist, as if attempting to pull them closer together. It left the other thinking that he might, at any moment, lift his rear up and plow him into the wall. He had his arms around Snape's neck, and he moaned softly every so often at the friction, opening his mouth to pant every few seconds. Their tongues rubbed together and there was a few times that their teeth cracked together from the gratuitous force applied to the task at hand. 

And then Harry's mouth was left open, panting for air and then turned into a small frown at the loss of contact. "Why'd you stop..?" He asked, looking pouty and altogether adorable. 

"I do not believe," Severus said, his tone lower than before and breathless, "that we'll be going any further." He said, as much as it pained him. He was aching to take Potter then and now, but it would hardly give his words from before any meaning. He needed to make sure that Harry was serious about wanting to be with him, and if that led to a few months' of unattended loins, then it would be worth it. 

Harry's flushed face looked resigned, but still determined to keep something going. "Well... can't we still kiss? Or just sit and talk?" He asked tentatively, looking a little unsure. He hoped he wouldn't be kicked out to go back to his own room. Severus chuckled softly, smiling at the boy he still had wrapped up in an embrace. "I suppose we can do that." He said, releasing him from the warm grasp and stepping a foot or so back, but not averting his gaze until he'd gotten an eyeful of Harry's blushing, disheveled look. He found he quite liked it. 

He was elated, and he immediately went to flop down on the other's couch. Harry, now that he had a chance to, looked around Severus's room. It was simple, though not too much so. The couch he was on was black, and so was the rug in front of it, though at least that had splashes of dark color. There was a glass coffee table in front of it, and many bookshelves on the walls. There was a little kitchen, and he'd found that was the wall they'd just made out on. And two other doors he'd assumed to be a bathroom and a bedroom. Both were closed. All in all, it was a snug little place that he liked very much. 

"Tea?" Asked Severus, looking amused at Harry's childlike curiosity to how his flat looked. He was in the kitchen rifling through a dark cupboard. He lit a few candles with the flick of his wand, and grabbed out a box. 

"Please." Said the other, still lying on the couch. Though now he was watching Severus lazily, thinking that this was awfully domestic. He went back to looking around the room as he heard Snape's movements. 

Sitting next to where Harry's head was laying, he placed a cup on the table close to him, while he sipped his own tea from the cup.  
And, indeed, the two did talk. For hours, and into the wee hours of the morning despite their better judgement. Harry was allowed to sleep on Severus's couch, and yet even when they'd gone to their separate sleeping places, neither slept much at all, far too deep in hopeful thoughts about the future. 

~

It was December 24th, snow was falling softly outside Grimmauld Place. It was very quiet, Sirius having gone out to visit with some others, hardly a sound could be heard other than the creaking, groaning sounds of the house settling and it's occasional protests against the soft wind blowing. Christmas Eve, as we have it. A large pine was set up in the living room, it was covered in various baubles and candies. A large star at the top, garland and lights strung around it. The blue and white lights switched on and off, giving a faint glow to the room. On the couch, basked in the soft light, lay Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Harry was lying on his back, his hands running through long black hair and one knee propped up to allow easy access to press closer to his body. Severus was atop him, his stomach pressed to Harry's own and his mouth mashed feverishly to the other's. The former of the two was eliciting soft sounds every time he was ground into, those sounds being muffled slightly. 

Eventually, it seemed that the already urgent and panting snogging was getting much more heated, as Severus pulled away from Harry to help him out of his shirt. Once the bare skin was exposed, he leaned back down to press soft kisses all over. Pausing at his neck to suck and bite and leave a deep red mark, right in an area that would be visible to anyone who cared to look. The recipient of such had let out a stuttering gasp, and went back to basically having a tongue shoved down his throat. Though not before helping unbutton and remove the white dress shirt that Severus wore, and tossing it to the floor. Now that they pressed flush together, heated skin pressed together, they both seemed to get even more into it, if that were even possible. Harry grabbed at the front of Severus's black dress pants, looking to remove them as quick as possible. Though he was shaking, and he laughed breathlessly as the owner of the pants helped unbutton and remove them. The same was done to Harry's own pants, though much slower and with less urgency. It seemed it was time to start teasing him. 

As both of their respective members sprang free, it occurred to Harry that he hadn't done this, and suddenly he got very nervous and flushed a deep red. Although he had certainly gotten close to doing this, it had never gone this far, as to respect Severus's wish to wait and earn it. But now it seemed he had, and he had no idea what to do. Harry shook a little bit, putting a hand to his hair and giving a few nervous laughs. Severus looked down at him and gave him a reassuring kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly, it was clear he wanted it badly, if the stiff, leaking cock that was resting atop Harry's own and the very breathlessness of his voice was any idea. He seemed to be holding back. It meant quite a bit to him that he did. Harry sniffed, his legs lifting up and wrapping around Severus's waist, he grinned softly. "Yes. _Please._ " And that seemed to be it for his lover, because at that he sat up and picked up the discarded wand that lay a foot or so away, and summoning a bottle of lubricant from his bag, he dumped a good amount on his fingers. Severus began kissing Harry once again, deep and passionate, he hardly noticed the finger slipping into him. The second he noticed more, and let out a shaky sigh as he was very slowly spread open. When the third was added, he was getting impatient, his burning, aching need overpowering his senses. " _Severus, please._ " He moaned out, his hands burying in black hair and pulling down for another kiss, absolutely overtaken with desire. 

And with that, steely resolve broke, and Severus used the remainder of the lubricant on his hand to apply to his throbbing cock, and he lined himself up with Harry's entrance with a grunt. He gave another soft, brief kiss to the other's open lips before he began pushing inside his tight ass. 

He was halfway inside the searing heat of his lover, who was gasping deliciously, when he heard a sound behind him. A sound of someone who had just come home from a lovely evening with his childhood werewolf friend and his wife to see his godson and his boyfriend, whom he disapproved of immensely, literally fucking on the couch. A stuttering gasp of a protest, Severus looked to Sirius, who stared with unrealistically wide eyes at the scene before him. Harry, with legs wrapped around his waist and who had a thick cock near buried inside him and was flushed beet red and grasping at the couch, was absolutely mortified. Although, not too much, because as soon as Severus gave an absolutely evil grin to Sirius and plowed to the hilt inside him, he gave a startled moan and had a smirk on his face as well as an expression of absolute ecstasy. He began to thrust into the succulent man beneath him, still grinning evilly, despite having turned around and heard Sirius literally sprint up the stairs to his room. 

Harry had laughed, although it was interrupted with the stuttering gasps that he choked out as Severus thrusted rougher, his cock rubbing against Harry's prostate and causing him to make the most gorgeous sounds of pleasure. He seemed to be trying to beg for him to go harder, faster, but it was nearly all a single vowel as he began doing just that. Ramming into that sweet ass and hearing the high moans that left him, he surely wouldn't last much longer. Harry was trying to muffle himself by pressing his face against Severus's shoulder and panting roughly, his ragged breathing increasing in harshness. Both were clearly reaching their orgasm, because one was thrusting erratically into the gasping and moaning other, and both were making fairly loud sounds along with the rhythmic slapping of skin against skin.

And with a few final hard thrusts into Harry, who let out the most delicious sound yet as he came onto his stomach and chest, his cock having been completely untouched, Severus let out a soft, muffled moan as he came into the man beneath him. He panted and gasped and collapsed atop him, kissing the disheveled, usually bespectacled man passionately, and he returned it with equal vigor. 

Harry panted for a while and then began laughing softly, a beautiful sound that was absolute music to the other's ears. "S-Severus, how do you think he enjoyed the view of your, ah," He made another soft sound as the softening cock inside him was shifted, but not yet pulled out, "sweet, delicious ass?" He was laughing harder now, snickering and snorting ridiculously. Severus pressed a few more sweet kisses to his lips and cheeks before chuckling himself along with him. He wasn't able to respond, but the grin and the covering of his streaming eyes, from laughing so hard, was enough of an answer. 

Harry continued giggling for quite a while longer, but not long enough so that he couldn't hug his lover close to him and mumble "Oh, I love you." into his ear softly. 

Severus absolutely beamed with joy, and began kissing him feverishly once again. But it was lazy, sleepy kissing, and after muttering "I love you, too." in his deep, soft tone, they both fell asleep on the couch. 

~

Sirius, who had bolted up into his room and had stared at the wall next to the door for the hours after that. He didn't sleep at all, the only thing he could think of was that cretin pounding into his godson on the _couch_ of all places. And the next morning, he waited until he heard slow shuffles to Harry's room until he went downstairs. 

He hoped they'd sleep for hours after that, because he didn't feel like he was able to speak to any human being or think properly after what he bore witness to. So he just sat at the kitchen table, continually stirring a coffee with a candy cane for the two hours it took the two lovers to wake up and put on clothes. And even them doing that made Sirius uncomfortable, because Harry wore Severus's shirt from the day before, it being messily buttoned, and simple undershorts. And the man he loathed so only wore the dress pants from the same day. Both of them looked groggy, although pleasantly mannered. Sirius felt he would cry. 

"'Orning, Sirius." Said Harry through a yawn, stretching and showing off several red marks on his neck and chest. Severus showing the same, but largely concentrated on his neck, where people would see most. It was certainly not endearing to the man sitting, stirring cold coffee with the stump of a piece of candy. 

"Morning..." He said in return to Harry, who was resting his head on the tabletop on his arm. Severus simply gave him a calculating stare and rubbed the back of his lover idly. 

Sirius had only a blank expression, and he looked very unnerved. He'd been talked into the night before to tell Harry he'd accept his relationship with the man he hated, but now he had no thought train whatsoever, and likely wouldn't for a long time, lest he wiped his own memory. What a merry Christmas this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius actually hardly played a part in this whoops


End file.
